Caperus Capers
by nutellafueled
Summary: The Marauders' adventures at Hogwarts. Discontinued.
1. Lily

(A/N: Don't bug me about the word caperus, okay, I seriously don't know what it means, it just   
  
sounded nice X3)  
  
Lily Evans went out to get the mail. She didn't know why, she just felt like there was something good in the mailbox. And there was.  
  
It was the 30th of July. With one more month to go until school started, Lily was remotely surprised to find an unusually thick envelope ('Probably to remind us about school coming back.' She thought) in the mailbox. It was addressed to her. Overcome with curiousity, she opened it. It read:  
  
iHOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
('Is this some sort of joke?' wondered Lily)  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, (Lily stifled a laugh) International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress/i  
  
And there was a second piece of paper which read:  
  
iHOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloack (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
Set Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS./i  
  
Lily thought hard. This letter didn't seem like a hoax. But magic? It wasn't real, was it? 


	2. James

James Potter whooped with delight. In his hand he clutched a letter from Hogwarts. James had been dreaming of Hogwarts since the day he was born. Well, not really. Since he was able to think properly.  
  
  
  
"What have you got there, James?" asked his mother.  
  
  
  
"I got a letter from Hogwarts!" he yelled, bouncing on his feet "Waheey!!!" Elizabeth Potter smiled. Her son, she was sure, had exceptional talent, probably from his father's side. The fact that he was excited made his talent seem more real. She watched bemusedly as he hastily dialed his childhood friend, Sirius Black's, number on the telephone. 'James always had a thing with Muggle devices', she thought.  
  
  
  
Before long, James was shouting into the device. "HELLO? MAY I SPEAK TO SIRIUS BLACK PLEASE? NO, I'M NOT MUGGLEBORN, I'M JAMES POTTER!" Then "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! HOW YA DOING, SIRIUS MA BOY? DID YOU GET THE LETTER? ALL THAT RUBBISH ABOUT NO BROOMSTICKS, EH? BET YOU A GALLEON THAT I CAN GET MY OWN BROOMSTICK BY THE END OF FIRST YEAR. OKAY, OKAY, SIRIUS, YES, I'LL BRING EXPLODING SNAP, ALRIGHT, BYE!"   
  
He grinned satisfactedly and slammed the reciever down. Then he looked serious. "Mum" he asked "Honestly, tell me, where can we find all that stuff-" he waved a hand down at the letter "- especially the books. No wizard or witch would set up a bookstore with titles like those unless they were barking. Especially with all the Muggles around. Boy, I can imagine the scene now" he said happily "Muggles running around attempting to buy One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi using their money instead of proper Galleons."   
  
  
  
The day finally came. As James waved goodbye to his mother from the window of the scarlet train, he thought 'Boy! Boy! Boy! Boy! Am I gonna have a fun year! Boy! Boy! Boy!...' Well, you get the picture. As the steam engine puffed away, James stetched onto the seat, but sooner had he relaxed then a boy with long black hair burst into the room with two people, one mousy-haired and the other with a very serious expression on his face. "HELLO, JAMESY BOY!" he roared. The mousy-haired boy shrank away, and made as if to leave the carriage. Sirius reached out a hand and caught the mousy-haired boy, just as he reached the door. "Oops, Peter" he mumbled "Didn't mean to scare you." Turning you James, he said smugly "I'm so popular. Only half an hour on the train, and already I have two new friends bounding out to meet me." Turning to the mousy-haired boy, he introduced" This is, as you already might know, Peter. Peter Pettigrew. And that-" he indicated the boy with the serious expression "- is Remus. Remus Lupin."  
  
  
  
James turned to the boy called- what was it? Remus Lupin. "Hey, Remus" he said, trying to keep his voice casual "Hi. I'm James Potter."  
  
  
  
Remus replied hesitantly "Hi" in a small voice.  
  
  
  
James was burning with curiosity inside, but he stuck to one question. "Remus" he said even more casually "I was wondering. Why'd your name sound like wolf?" James thought he saw a fleeting, terrified glance in Remus' eyes, but he was sure he'd imagined it when Remus replied, with a casual tone to match James' own, "Dunno." He shrugged. "Guess my parents always liked wolves." Then Sirius broke in "Oi, you guys!" he yelled, pointing frantically at the door, black hair waving wildly around like a black sunburst. "FOOD!!!"  
  
  
  
As they shoveled food in their mouths hungrily (including Peter), a small, wiry, ginger-haired girl came in. "Hey, I'm Lily Evans." She said. "I've been sent to remind you that we'll be reaching Hogwarts soon. The driver said. Now I think you'd better get changed, or maybe you'll just have to go to Hogwarts with pumpkin juice dribbling all over your shirts."  
  
  
  
James stood up. "And who says we'll have pumpkin juice dribbling all over our shirts?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Me." Lily said, looking directly at Peter, who had pumpkin juice dribbling all over his shirt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
W00t! Okay, Chapter 2 finished. So anyway, I'll be alternating POVs sometimes, but mostly I'll try to make it General. And if I fail, it'll be Lily's POV or James' POV, alternating.  
  
So please review!  
  
*points down* It ain't that hard ain't it? 


	3. The Sorting

The quartet and Lily entered Hogwarts, thoroughly soaked. They saw a witch with a stern face saying "First years, follow me." Then she swept her billowing robe and walked into the Great Hall. At once, things began to form in James' mind. 'There was a hat." He thought, for there was a raggedy old hat sitting on a three-legged stool. 'There was a school. It was called Hogwarts, and-' he was prevented from continuing his musings, being led to the raggedy hat. (A/N: No Sorting Song for me, I'm not good at this kinda stuff.) The hat sang its song and bowed to each of the four tables. Then Professor McGonagall- for that was the stern witch's name- said clearly "When I call out your name, I expect you to go to the Sorting Hat and be sorted. Black, Andromeda."  
  
  
  
A young black-haired girl James knew- for she was Sirius' cousin- walked briskly to the Hat. After a moment of thinking, the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
  
  
"Black, Bellatrix."  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
James frowned. "I thought she was your cousin?" He whispered to Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Never liked her, smarmy brat." Sirius replied.  
  
  
  
"Black, Narcissa."  
  
  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
  
James yawned. He started fiddling with his fingers, until all the various Black relations had passed. (Most were put in Slytherin) Then-  
  
  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
  
  
Sirius ran out eagerly and stuffed the hat on his head. The hat took the longest time ever to ponder its choice. Finally it opened its mouth and said tentatively "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius walked to the table with a lion etched across it and sat down.  
  
  
  
James lay dreaming. He was dimly aware of a boy named "Crabbe" go to Slytherin. He almost nodded off when- "JAMES!" Remus hollered in his ear. James woke up immediately, almost as if like some cold water was poured onto him.  
  
  
  
"Diggle, Dedalus." A jumpy boy ran to the hat.  
  
  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The house clad in yellow filled the Hall with deafening cheers, for Diggle, Dedalus, was the first Hufflepuff of the year.  
  
  
  
"Diggory, Amos."  
  
  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"  
  
"Doge, Elphias."  
  
  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Evans, Lily." The ginger-haired girl walked forward.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" (Remus groaned)  
  
"Fletcher, Mundungus."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
And on and on went the line. James' stomach rumbled. He hardly noticed when Remus was sorted. ("Gryffindor!") and when Peter got sorted, ("GRYFFINDOR!"), he started eagerly, forgetting that there was one boy with straw coloured hair standing next to him.  
  
"Podmore, Sturgis." The straw-haired boy ran forward.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" And finally,  
  
"Potter, James!" James walked, almost bounced, to the hat, he was so hungry. "Hm," said the hat's voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. A great sense of achievement, I see. Intelligence, too. But Ravenclaw? ('Please no' thought James) No? Undoubtedly your full potential might not be explored, you think. Welll, if you say so, it better be GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered and James, in particular, saw Remus, Peter and Sirius waving. Sirius was making exaggerated handshake motions in the air. Remus was frowning but brightened up when he saw James.  
  
"Snape, Severus." A greasy haired boy walked, almost calmly, to the hat. He had very white skin.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The last person to get sorted was "Vance, Emmeline" who got into Gryffindor. Then the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up. "Welcone all new students." He said in a fatherly voice. "Before the feast, I, on behalf of our caretaker, Apollyon Pringle, would like to remind you that Hogsmeade is out-of-bounds to second and first-years, and that no one is to enter the Forbidden Forest unless you are serving a detention. The full list of banned items, which include "Biting Boomerangs" and "Snivelling Surprises" are stuck on his window, and students are allowed to see the list at any time they want. Now, before the feast, I would like to say a few words. Stuff. Yourselves. Full. Thank you." He sat down.  
  
After the feast, the various prefects led the first-years back to their houses. As James entered the first-year dormitory with his new roommates (Sirius, Peter, Remus and Mundungus Fletcher.), he grinned. Boy, after he'd settled down a bit, Hogwarts would get it. He caught Sirius' eye and they felt like they were sharing a secret.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Remus' Secret, Lessons Begin, and Sirius...

The lessons had begun for quite a while now. James discovered that he was best in Transfiguration, while Sirius, on the other hand was quite adept and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lily Evans, instead, was good at Charms.  
  
  
  
James also noticed that Remus had a habit of disappearing around the same days each month. Each time he made an excuse like "My mother's sick" or "Broomstick needs repairing". James and the others had wondered briefly about the broomstick, but decided to drop it. One day, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sirius found out why Remus disappeared every month for a day.  
  
  
  
"Werewolves" began Professor Mordecus "are actually human beings that have been bitten by a werewolf. On the full moon, they undergo a change called the Lupicus Change, which makes them turn into a werewolf. They are wild and uncontrolled at this stage and can injure, or even kill, humans." James noticed that Remus was listening rather attentively for a change. And the lesson went on and on. James played hangman on the side of his parchment with Peter for a while, until Professor Mordecus said something rather... familiar.  
  
  
  
"The symptoms of a werewolf-" Professor Mordecus began, coughing slightly "are frequent disappearings during the full moon, a pale demeanour, and nervousness. Werewolves are often-"  
  
  
  
James lost interest, and resumed playing hangman with Peter. Homework was to describe the symptoms of a werewolf in full detail, listing examples. Lunch was shepherd's pie and ice cream, a Muggle delicacy. In lunch, James noticed that Remus looked rather edgy and talked rather quicker than usual. Sirius was frowning with a thoughtful expression on his face and often glanced at Remus, appearing to be in thought. Both of them ignored each other, and Remus didn't eat his ice cream.  
  
  
  
Once in their common room, the boys started work. No one was around and they felt very drowsy. First was the essay for Professor Aphello, their Potions Master, about Shrinking Solutions. Finally, they started work on Professor Mordecus' essay. "This is too hard" said Peter, flipping the pages of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for the tenth time in a row "I mean, the werewolf could be anyone. I mean, seriously, Remus, you're born with a pale complexion, and it doesn't mean you're a werewolf."  
  
Remus looked stunned, but quickly recovered and replied "Yeah, them corking Professors talk so complicated, I mean, we need more details." Peter was on the verge of agreeing, but Sirius cut in "Remus, you can't stop lying anymore." Peter asked "Sirius, what are you up too? What's Remus got to do with this?" Sirius replied "Everything."  
  
  
  
"You remember, Remus, that we always asked you about your monthly disappearances? This can't wait, Remus. You're a werewolf." Remus drew in a sharp intake of breath, but denied it. "Sirius, you gotta be kidding. If I was a werewolf, I'd have eaten you by now, buddy." Sirius doggedly pressed on, presenting the evidence.  
  
  
  
"Remus, Remus, werewolves turn into werewolves every full moon. Is it such a coincidence that Remus disappears every full moon, supposedly to attend to his sick mother or fix his broomstick? I seem to recall" Sirius said, throwing an accusing glance at Remus "that you don't even have a broomstick. You're a werewolf, a bloody werewolf, and that's final."  
  
  
  
He stalked out of the room, not bothering to collect his essay, as if it was already contaminated by Remus and his werewolf blood, and knocked into Lily Evans. "Get out of my way, you Mudblood" he snarled, and pushed her away from him. Remus looked shaky. "I-I-I knew this w-would happen. I guess now you hate me, huh?" he shot at James and Peter, then he rushed out, ignoring Lily. James sat still, wide eyed. His best friend, his BEST FRIEND, had shunned Remus just because he was a werewolf, and called Lily Evans a Mudblood. Mudblood, the foulest swear word the wizard world had for Muggleborns.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans stirred. "I hope he gets a heart attack, that Sirius Black." She said venemously, swearing Muggle swear words under her breath. Despite his shock, James felt curiosity get the better of him. "What's a heart attack?" he asked Lily. Lily widened her eyes in surprise, and replied "You don't know what a heart attack is? You, of all people, you, the top in your class, don't even know what a heart attack is?" James sweat dropped. "No, I don't know what a heart attack is and would kindly appreciate it if you told me." He replied.  
  
  
  
"A heart attack is when too much fat, or cholesterol, clogs up the arteries pumping blood to the heart. It is fatal unless tended to quickly." Lily replied.  
  
  
  
"Riiiiight." James said. Then his attention snapped back to Remus. "You think he's gonna be alright?" he asked Peter.  
  
  
  
"Your werewolf friend?" Lily asked coolly "I don't think he'll be alright. It's hard, being shunned from society, being an outcast." James' eyes narrowed. "First, Remus is not a werewolf. Second, you sound like you know all these stuff. Outcast, huh? Nice word. You must have been an outcast in your old school."  
  
  
  
"Do I need to explain every single aspect of my wonderful life to you? Oh no, dearie boy, you live in a world of sunshine and roses. And Remus is a werewolf. You lot just don't want to admit it. I'll go tend to him, you idiots." Lily shot back, then she stalked off.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chappie 4 done *sweat drop* At least it's done...  
  
Please review? Please? 


	5. James' Ponderings, Remus in the Forest, ...

Remus ran, ran, into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. It felt so free, so welcoming, among the trees. He thought he heard a faint whispering, but ignored it - 'Probably the wind' he thought. His face was blinded with tears; his vision blurred. He continued running, until - "OUCH!" he blundered into a tree.  
  
  
  
A voice rang commandingly through the mass of trees, nearly deafening Remus. "WHO IS THE ONE WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE GREAT ONE'S PEACE!" Suddenly, trees began moving, began waving their branches. "He did!" A young tree yelled in a shrill voice, pointing at Remus. Remus shook his head in wonder. "I thought only the Whomping Willow did that" he murmured subconciously.  
  
  
  
"WHAT? THE WHOMPING WILLOW!" the old, wizened tree he knocked into wheezed. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WHOMPING WILLOW? ARE YOU THAT BOY WE SEE, ALWAYS GOING TO THE WHOMPING WILLOW EVERY MONTH?" Without receiving a reply, the tree continued thoughtfully "Yes... I thought so. You are that Lupin boy, and you are a werewolf. Correct?"  
  
  
  
Remus groaned. Great. Simply great. Now even the trees would shun him. He slowly brought himself to his feet. "Yes" he replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
James thought about Lily. The way she said Remus was a werewolf, like she really BELIEVED he was one. But still, she might be right. And she was intelligent and kind of cute and all. WHAT WAS HE THINKING??????!?? He chided himself silently for thinking about the Evans girl, and in that fashion too. But Remus...? A werewolf?   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
i  
  
"Remus" James said even more casually "I was wondering. Why'd your name sound like wolf?" James thought he saw a fleeting, terrified glance in Remus' eyes, but he was sure he'd imagined it when Remus replied, with a casual tone to match James' own, "Dunno." He shrugged. "Guess my parents always liked wolves."  
  
Remus was frowning but brightened up when he saw James.  
  
James also noticed that Remus had a habit of disappearing around the same days each month. Each time he made an excuse like "My mother's sick" or "Broomstick needs repairing". James and the others had wondered briefly about the broomstick, but decided to drop it.  
  
"The symptoms of a werewolf-" Professor Mordecus began, coughing slightly "are frequent disappearings during the full moon, a pale demeanour, and nervousness. Werewolves are often-"  
  
"I mean, the werewolf could be anyone. I mean, seriously, Remus, you're born with a pale complexion, and it doesn't mean you're a werewolf."Remus looked stunned, but quickly recovered and replied "Yeah, them corking Professors talk so complicated, I mean, we need more details."  
  
"You're a werewolf, a bloody werewolf, and that's final." Sirius stalked out of the room, not bothering to collect his essay, as if it was already contaminated by Remus and his werewolf blood.  
  
Remus looked shaky. "I-I-I knew this w-would happen. I guess now you hate me, huh?" he shot at James and Peter, then he rushed out, ignoring Lily.  
  
/i  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
James wrinkled his brow. He tried thinking from another angle. And another. And another. And another. Finally he shook his head. It all went to the same statement. Remus was a werewolf.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily Evans was nearly into hysteria! She had tried everywhere, everyplace, of Hogwarts. The kitchens, the common room, the Great Hall, even the secret passage to Hogsmeade in the one-eyed witch statue! In fact, the only place she hadn't tried was the Forbidden Forest. She gasped. The Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden Forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I forgot to thank all my reviewers.  
  
North*Star: *huggles* I knew you wouldn't forget me!  
  
o0true0o: Thanks for being my first reviewer:)  
  
Harry: Now... that was weird.  
  
Me: *shoves off Harry* Go away! You're not even supposed to even be in this time!  
  
Harry: Riiight...  
  
Sirius enters.  
  
Sirius: What I don't like is that you portray me in such a way.  
  
ME: Too bad, life's like that, and you fall, and you crawl, and you break, and you-  
  
Sirius: SHUTUP!  
  
AHH! I forgot the Disclaimer!! AHH!!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd like it to be, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The "life's like that" to "and you break, and you" belong to Avril Lavigne ("Complicated") North*Star and o0true0o belong to themselves. The only thing I own... is MYSELF! X3 


	6. Flings in the Forest

The Forbidden Forest. Lily was up with a jolt, running for the door. She pushed away students as she ran out, causing quite a disturbance in the Gryffindor commong room. As she was running towards to Forest, she felt something collide with her. Or rather, more specificly, somone."You" she snarled, as a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes popped up above her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
James didn't reply. "Surprise always seems to be my best element" he observed, raising an eyebrow. Then he grabbed her. "C'mon. We're going to find Remus." He said urgently "You have any idea where he is?"  
  
"Where am I heading?" Lily replied coolly. "Oh, don't talk in riddles, you snorkaplagifus, tell me-" James stopped. "No," he breathed. "Not the Forbidden Forest." "Yes the Forbidden Forest, prat. Or should I say snorkaplagifus?" Lily replied without batting an eyelash. Then she set off without looking back towards the Forbidden Forest. "Wait up, Evans!" she heard James yell. "I mean, are you sure about this? The Forest is full of things, talking trees, centaurs, even werewolves."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter, Lupin is a werewolf, is he not?" she said with irritation. James thought for a moment. "Oh... right." He said. Lily rolled her eyes. Boys and their oversized brains. Suddenly, a commotion rang out. Branches rustled. Trees moved. And in the midst of the chaos, they heard a boy scream.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remus shivered. Cries of 'he admits it, he does, the werewolf boy' had broken out among the trees. "SILENCE!" boomed the old head honcho tree. "THIS BOY IS A WEREWOLF! HE MUST BE DEALT WITH AT ALL COSTS! ATTACK!!!" As the trees surrounded him, Remus, as a last attempt, tried to move away. Dodging an arm, he quickly found a gap through the trees. He wriggled through, but a tree caught him, plucking him off the ground by his... butt. Remus screamed...  
  
And out of nowhere, James swung down, yelling a war cry ("AWHOOAWHOOAWHOOOOOOOO!!", gripping tightly to a vine, and knocked down that tree, freeing Remus. "Woohoo!" he yelled, as he swung away, "I so rock! (A/N: Ok, there might not have been the word "rock" in his time, but you know what I mean^^;) I am the ultimate tree-knocker-outter Version 6.1!! Hahah!" he yelled crazily. Remus, the picture of almighty surprise, said the only word that came to mind: "Huh?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
(A/N: You know, I should write insane fics... --;; Now I have to make it serious again, bwaaa.)  
  
And suddenly, Lily appeared, dragging Remus away from the confusion of James the ultimate tree-knocker-outter Version 6.1 vs the incredibly absolutely seething trees. Remus was still dazed. "Evans, tell me." He said. "What in the world is going on?!" Lily, dodging an attack (a slop of mud) from the young tree that had pointed at Remus earlier, replied "What kind of people do you think we are? Even if I'm" she paused "not qualified enough to be your friend, Potter is, and him, being the big-minded Transfiguration twit, caught me on the way to the Forest." She shook her head. "Stupid Transfiguration twit!" she called "Transfigure them instead of swinging on a stupid vine doing absolutely nothing, if you're so great!"  
  
James swung by. "Oh, I am," he grinned. "I am great. Evanesco!" he yelled. Immediately, all the rabid talking trees vanished. He winced slightly as he slipped to the ground and Remus saw that his arm had a deep gash across it. "James... your arm," he said tentatively. James waved his injured hand (A/N: Since I'm the author, it *had* to be his injured hand^^ James: Hey!) and said "Nah, it's nothing." Then the arm flopped to a side. "Um..." James said "Oops?"  
  
"Oops is right." Lily snarled. She punched him in the face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know, short. But I had writer's block... not much of an excuse eh?^^  
  
About the trees... don't ask. I was writing about James fighting with the trees and this popped up.  
  
Yes, this is Vaness! I changed my name! I like Telly better^^  
  
Don't ask me about Lily, she's been acting a little weird lately^^  
  
Lily: Hey! *gets ready to throw a punch* *notices audience watching* Uhum did you see the new move of Yoga? It's called Raising a Hand! Yup, that's right, Raising a Hand! *blinks, feigning happiness*  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Peter & Telly: *sweatdrop*  
  
Please r/r! Well... I'm becoming eviller lately! So... If I don't get 20 reviews... you don't get the story.  
  
It's you that's waiting, not me^^  
  
But I might update anyway, since I wanna know the ending too xP  
  
Thanks to: My lovely reviewers xP 


	7. The Full Moon

After the stunning events last night, Lily, James and Remus finally got into bed. Lily, being a female, entered her dormitory with no trouble at all. But Remus and James met Sirius, and it was the cause of more uncomfortable silence. They encountered Sirius, so they stood around shuffling their feet uncomfortably and staring, not wanting to break the silence until they were too sleepy to stare. And sure enough, five minutes later, it was time to get up. Fate is cruel, no? Remus, James and Sirius emerged from bed bleary-eyed, while an impatient Lily shook them (except Sirius). "WAKE UP!" She screeched. "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF QUIDDITCH SEASON!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S HUFFLEPUFF VS SLYTHERIN!!!!!" By then, the whole house had awakened so they, too changed and went down to the Great Hall. James' heart lurched, remembering his bet to Sirius before school started. How he had matured after that! (a/n: James: I have? Telly: Shut up, this is just for the plot to sail on. Act the middleman being pulled apart. James: --;)  
  
Breakfast was edgy. Sirius had gone and sat with Mundungus Fletcher andn Sturgis Podmore. However, Remus and James kept shooting glances and Sirius and the latter also kept shooting glances at the former. However, as Lily pointed out (she noticed everything), they were all shooting glances at the wrong time- when the other was talking, or picking at his food with a moody expression.  
  
-SIRIUS POV-  
  
I shot a glance at James and Remus. Oh, and Peter and that Evans girl. I wish I hadn't blown up at them, but look at them! Happy to forget me, no doubt. All chatting and stuff like normal preteens. They probably have forgotten good old Blackie who got 'em together. Huh. But I hafta admit, I shouldn't have blown up at Remus like that. He ran past me out the door, he did. I'll never forget the expression on his face. But they're the past now. They've probably forgotten me-to them, I blew away like a puff-ball in autumn. I could come back into their minds, an apology, no doubt. But I'm a Black! We just don't do that. We have pride- much like the Malfoys. Speaking of Malfoys, Narcissa seems to like Lucius Malfoy already. Look at her, cuddling up to him like a lovesick child. Probably cooing to him "Don't worry, Lucius. Sirius is a stupid hen compared to you." Like everyone thinks I'm bad. Idiots.  
  
(a/n: Probably wondering why I changed POVs so abruptly? Well, I like angst. =D And well, Sirius' character is full of angst now =D *looks at Sirius fangirls getting very angry* Ehr... well, gotta go! ^^;)  
  
-REMUS POV-  
  
I shot a glance at Sirius. He seems so lonely. Probably what those stupid big nobles call pride holding him back from an apology. Well, who cares. I'm gonna go over to him. I'm gonna do it soon.  
  
-SIRIUS POV-  
  
Remus is thinking; more than usual. Probably thinking of the insults to say to me.  
  
-REMUS POV-  
  
Oh god. What am I gonna say to him? My wonderful, sweet brain fails me on the moment which I need it! Lily was talking about some kind of Murphy's Laws... I guess one of Murphy's moments are now.  
  
-SIRIUS POV-  
  
I've had enough of people calling me an idiot. Time to exit, Black-style. I push Sturgis from his chair. I take off out of the Great Hall. Somebody's chasing me, but who cares?  
  
-REMUS POV-  
  
He's running away. I knew it. Why didn't I say it sooner?! Curse Lily's Murphy's Laws! This always happens according to that darned blasted book! I better gee up after that guy. Racing after him, I look around. He's disappeared. I check the common room, the dorms. No Sirius. Oh well.  
  
-NORMAL POV-  
  
A few weeks passed after this, with James, Lily, Remus and Peter ignoring Sirius and vice versa. (By the way, Slytherin won) Then, a day came. A very important day. It was the full moon. Remus was nervous. He couldn't run the risk of hurting his friends, not even Sirius.  
  
Night came.  
  
Remus fled to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
~*~  
  
End of chapter. Very crappily written, I don't know what's wrong with me these days... Either a wired sense of criticism, or a wired sense of writing. Please r/r.  
  
I know it's short, and it could've been merged with the other chapter, but sorry^^; I'll try my best in the next chapter, which will be really good. I promise. 


	8. Dogfight

**Telly**: I'm doing this story again! :)

**Vaness**: Yes, FINALLY! Hopefully that teaches you to do too many things at once!

**Telly**: -starts writing Foursome of Doom- Hmm?

**Vaness**: --; Never mind.

* * *

Sirius sat around, brooding. He couldn't figure anything out anymore. His blowup at Remus a month ago. His family's distastetowards Mudblo- Muggleborns and half-breeds. How, when he had vowed years ago not to let his family influence his decisions, it had actually happened. He decided to take a walk and set out for the comforting darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Remus was sprinting, full-speed, trying to reach the Shrieking Shack before the Full Moon. His head pounded, but he doggedly kept running. His knees began to groan. He tripped on a rock, and fell.

The clouds moved. The full moon shone. The Lupicus transformation had begun.

Fur began to sprout on his back. _Oh fudge_, Remus remembered thinking dimly. _No time to get to the Shack. I know! The Forest. Nobody ever goes there._ His teeth were getting longer; and sharper, and paws were beginning to form. Remus felt his brain fight for control with the wolf brain, but eventually he lost. He always did. The last of the changes ended. The werewolf snarled... It howled, back arching, long shaggy fur stiffening, when something caught its attention. The small of Man.

* * *

Sirius followed a path in the forest, thinking. Just thinking. That was when he heard a howl. Remus. He glanced up at the sky. A full moon. He closed his eyes. He had known that his would happen. _I deserve it_, he thought, and waited for the slash that would end his life. _Any moment now..._ Sirius thought, bracing himself. He heard a patch of movement behind him. The werewolf was here. And its claws found their mark, slashing their ways through Sirius' robes and shirt, making a deep red ugly welt on his back. Sirius bit back a squeal of pain, wanting to make it more humane for Remus.

The werewolf growled in frustration. Why wasn't his victim squealing like a rabbit? He wanted his victim to feel pain. Man had taken many of its kind—he wanted to use this boy as revenge. He, after all, would grow up to kill its kind one day. It continued tearing mercilessly, causing holes in his victim's jeans and flaying off his shirt altogether. Still his victim didn't scream. He didn't even resist. Until the werewolf tried to pull his arm off, that is.

Sirius felt very guilty about his treatment of Remus a month ago. He knew he deserved the pain Remus was inflicting on him. He knew he deserved to die after betraying a friend. He just didn't know it had to be so painful.

Instinct took over and Sirius howled in pain.

To any passersby, which there weren't, it would have sounded like two dogs were at battle.

* * *

James woke up and immediately knew that something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Call it a mental hallucination from lack of sleep, but James knew that it was serious. He checked Remus's bed and it was empty. He looked out the window, desperate to find the source of his anxiety. It was a full moon. James checked Peter's and Dung's (Mundungus had gotten a nickname) beds. Both of the aforementioned were sleeping very soundly. Then James checked Sirius' bed.

And he gasped. Remus was not in, and it was full moon tonight. Sirius was not in, and he had an argument a month ago with Remus. The events gradually wove into a scenario. It was a scenario James did not like. And, like it or not, James knew that he couldn't deal with Remus in his werewolf form alone. James gritted his teeth, shaking his head. This was a job, whether he liked it or not, for Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Sirius continued screaming, and the werewolf stopped, satisfied. Now he could begin the slow torture. Sirius'back was entirely covered in blood and his clothes had been completely scratched off, save for a piece of fabric covering his 'weeny area', as he had joked to James a few months ago, and his socks. His right arm hung at a strange angle and he routinely coughed out blood. The werewolf slashed at his legs. It would be the last time.

'Help me... somebody...' Sirius thought as he fell into the darkness.

The werewolf stared at his limp body, left him for dead, and stomped away.

* * *

Now, my chapters for this story will be extremely short, less than 1000 words (more if you're lucky :P) You don't mind, do you? Of course, if you do, I'll try my best to make them longer...

Okay...

**Aaliyah-Charity** – Yay! I be inspired again!

**Julia and Malu**: Thank you for your super review :P

**Morganna Arrowwood** & **Feana Garou**: Thank you for your ego-lifting reviews :P


	9. Rash

**Telly**: Chapter 9!

**Vaness**: Unfortunately, Sirius isn't very happy with what you did to him.

**Sirius**: x.x You perv, Telly.

**Telly**: You're the perv, Sirius. I had to clarify things so that some readers wouldn't get dirty thoughts of a Sirius/Remus because this story does not have gay pairings! (For now, anyway)

Vaness: We got no reviews... :S Are the Marauders really that unpopular now? Ah well.

So, let the chapter begin!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter... damn it, if it was mine, there'd be more Blaise Zabini in it. I mean, underdeveloped character alert! Every other Slytherin has been at least slightly described! Unless, of course, JKR meant it to be on purpose... -rubs hands shiftily- I mean, the name Zabini was never called out at the end of GoF, when Voldemort and his Death Eaters reunited...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James woke Peter up and they rushed towards the staff room. They hammered on Professor McGonagall's door, and after the fifth knock, McGonagall answered it. She looked disapprovingly at them, and began, "Why, Potter and Pettigrew, you should know better than to be out here at such an hour," but James opened his mouth and interrupted her, saying simply, "Remus." She looked at his panic-stricken face, and understood. Dumbledore was contacted, and all four of them rushed to the Forbidden Forest, still clad in their pajama robes.

Every one of them had their wands out in front of them protectively as Dumbledore's Lumos led the way. Dumbledore felt very guilty that such a thing had happened, as he was headmaster of Hogwarts and wholly responsible for anything that happened. He knew Sirius' family history and wondered tiredly how they would react.

"Professor," he heard James say for what seemed like the thousandth time. The boys were jittery and every small buttress root of a tree was thought to be the body of either Sirius or Remus. Dawn was breaking, and the boys' disappearances would be noticed soon. "Professor," James said again, and Dumbledore felt an urgent pull on his robes, "Look." Dumbledore pointed his wand towards where James pointed, and the four of them could just make out the broken and battered form of Sirius.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sirius looked terrible. There was no mistaking that. James felt bile rise into his throat as he looked at his fallen ex-comrade. He was barely clothed and there were four large, bloody gashes on his back. Despite knowing that Remus was no longer prowling those woods (as the moon had disappeared), at least in his werewolf form, James could not suppress a shiver. He heard Peter cry out softly beside him and saw Professor McGonagall stiffen, then cautiously reach out, concern on her features. Professor Dumbledore appeared as calm as ever, but as James looked closer, he could see the worry lines wrinkling his forehead.

Then suddenly, from a barely noticeable path, burst a disheveled Remus, with blood trickling from his mouth. He gave a small wail as he saw them, and stumbled over to them brokenly. He stayed about a meter from the assembled group, and refused to meet any of their gazes.

The sun rose, and the Forbidden Forest became illuminated with light. It was now possible to distinguish every leaf and every root from another, and to see the holes where animals slept for the night. There was an awkward silence in the clearing. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"You should head back to your dormitory, now, boys. And as for you, Mr Lupin, I think you and Mr Black could use a visit to the Hospital Wing."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

What's... that smell...

It smells bad...

Like rotten... eggs...

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be dead?

Sirius woke up with a start, throwing the sheets off the bed and sitting up in haste. He checked his surroundings and frowned, then pinched himself. Wasn't he supposed to be dead, not lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing? He winced as his body fully realized his injuries, then set about checking out his surroundings. A fat boy from Hufflepuff was in the bed opposite his, and Sirius realized with a small jolt that Remus, who was eating something with wooden and mechanical movements from a bowl, was next to him. Sirius bit back his initial instinct: to cringe away (after all, this seemingly harmless boy had caused the three large welts on his back), and swallowed. Then he said, trying to keep his tone casual,

"Remus, are you poisoning yourself with rotten eggs? You don't have to kill yourself, you know, even if you feel guilty about injuring yours truly."

Remus looked up and the look in his eyes shocked Sirius. Remus' eyes were dull and vague, and inside a mist of confusion swirled. A small silence settled between them, until finally Remus spoke.

"No, Sirius. Why would I care about a person like you?" and they grinned at each other tentatively. Then Remus' face became somber again and he turned away.

"Remus," Sirius began, but Remus cut him off.

"No, don't talk to me!" he cried, agonized. "I caused those nearly fatal injuries on your back! I treated you with no respect! I nearly killed you!"

"Your mind wasn't clear—," began Sirius, but he was interrupted again.

"I wish I'd never been bitten by that wolf! I wish when I was five I'd never been rash and wandered into the forest beyond our house! That way, all this would never have happened!" Remus continued, his eyes blurring up with tears.

Sirius was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do. Here was a sobbing Remus, in front of him, telling him personal details he shouldn't even be hearing. And Sirius was there, doing nothing. So Sirius decided to do something.

Sirius decided to slap Remus.

Remus rubbed his cheek and fell silent, and Sirius decided to ram home his advantage.

"You idiot." Remus flinched. "You complete and bloody utter idiot. We were all rash at five! When I was five, an accident with chopping knives nearly killed me! And I expect James and Peter have their fair share of accidents too! It's not your fault you were bitten! It's not your fault the wolf turned out to be a werewolf! It's not your fault that I nearly died!" Sirius paused.

"The fault... was all mine. If I'd known... I could've helped you ease the pain. If I'd known, I wouldn't have provoked you. If I'd known... I'd never have done that, a month ago."

Sirius looked at the pale, shaken Remus.

"I'm sorry."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Telly: Go Sirius! Super Sirius angst... well sort of.

(A big gap here, because of lack of reviewers. XD)

Vaness: Geez. Stop being self-piteous and listen to some Naruto music!

Please r/r!


End file.
